


Got Here from Somewhere

by Kiyara_Iris



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, love these stupid cute boys, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyara_Iris/pseuds/Kiyara_Iris
Summary: Holy fuck, he has no idea how they got here.





	Got Here from Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this webcomic immediately (obsessively) and this pairing is just...fucking swawesome. So, of course the first offering finished from my stupid mind is basically just smut with a smattering of fluffy feels.There's actual, plot-driven works in progress, I swear. In the mean time enjoy ^_^

               Holy fuck, he has no idea how they got here.

               There had to be a logical beginning, a start, a spark of recognition-some fission of thought left as to how Dex was lucky enough to have Nursey completely naked above him, one leg braced against the floor, the other foot planted up near Dex’s tilted hips, fucking into him so fast, _so fucking good_ Dex can only grip Nursey’s beautiful, flexing arms and hang on for dear life. He’s groaning too loud for the shitty dorm room’s cheap walls to contain, he knows it with a hot slash of embarrassment in his gut, but Nursey is making loud, fucking delicious, hungry noises, not letting up for an instance, not looking away from Will’s flushed, pinched face.

               He wants words, something to express his pleasure, his joy; release some measure of deep yearning that’s been burning for this man their entire history. He breathes and tries, manages to choke out,

               “ _Derek_ -” And has to clamp his lips shut in horror at the absolute want and adoration that slip-up revealed. But Derek’s focused gaze goes soft, his hips slowing.

               “ _Will_.” Will moans, sliding his hands up around Derek’s back as he bows forward, falling to his forearms. One large hand scoops down to lift Will’s hips right off the bed, his other leg coming up. The jostling and subsequent angle pushes Will to choke on a new round of groans. He lets his eyes fall shut as Derek’s hips fuck into him with slow, achingly deep pushes. Lips brush against his cheek and he instinctively moves toward the sensation, Derek’s soft lips smothering the noises between them.

               “Fuck, Derek, so fucking good-” He mumbles up into the other’s mouth and Derek’s entire body _shivers_. Suddenly his arm shoots down to crook under one of Will’s legs, curling his hips even further, nestling them together perfectly and when he goes for it this time -and jesus Will _really_ underestimated how good Derek would be- his mouth is right there, shoving his pleasured groans right into Will’s, the humid air between them stifling and sensual and yeah, fuck- Will wriggles a hand between them, wrapping his palm around his leaking cock and just lets Derek’s frantic thrusting push him relentlessly into his tight grip.

               “God Will, _yes_.” Derek gasps, right into Will’s open, panting mouth, tongue licking out briefly against his lips. “Want to feel you come while I’m fucking you-” Derek’s words are like lightning moving, slithering through his body straight to his cock, and before Will can brace against it his body is tightening in ecstatic relief, fingers gripping into Derek’s slick shoulder blade as his orgasm bursts in overwhelming spasms through his body, a groan that’s closer to a scream escaping his clenching throat.

               Derek’s hips don’t slow and the pleasure keeps pulsing through him till he knows he’s absolutely shouting in over-stimulation, but then Derek is tensing, collapsing forward, mouth seeking and finding Will’s to let the most intoxicating, punched out little grunts fall between them as his cock flexes over and over, spilling his release into the condom. His hips finally still, and Will feels the hot ache of having been fucked so thoroughly wanting to rush in, but he ignores it, clutching Derek’s soaking wet body even closer, still undulating in trembling waves, feeling his pounding heart -a live thing right over Will’s- and it’s poetic and heartbreaking and somehow so much more intimate than he can really process.

               Will closes his eyes tightly, lets himself hold this moment -an intricate, delicate structure to be held in reverence, but not necessarily stand the test of time- at least until Derek’s heart starts to slow, then pushes the heavy body gently away and Derek flops gracelessly to the side, one hand holding the condom in place before tugging it off and tying it without even looking, dropping it over the side of the bed into the trashcan. His eyes are closed and Will lets himself look at the relaxed, content smile on Derek’s face, trace over stupidly handsome features, down the strong column of his neck, broad shoulders sporting bites and scratches that Will put there. Fuck. He glances back up to Derek’s face and startles when he notices warm, green eyes watching him, smile still in place, now some shimmering pleased note pulling at the edges.

               “Didn’t I come here for something?” Will’s mind sluggishly pulls up the memory of Derek, already dressed for bed, coming down to his dorm for…something. A book or help or…

               “Uh-” Derek’s smile turns incandescent, rolling onto his side, reaching out large hands to gentle around Will, pulling them together, fitting seamlessly into places they’ve never occupied for one another.

               “Man Will, if I’d known-I tots would have done this sooner.” Will’s mind reels, he has no idea what to do with that--so he falls back to tried and true habits.

               “Tots?  What are you a 20 year-old-hipster? - oh wait.” Derek snorts inelegantly into Will’s hair, which he should find disgusting, not fucking endearing. But now that the lust is receding and Will’s mind is kicking into gear he’s wondering what the hell they’re doing, where this is going, what Derek wants--fuck what does _he_ want?

               “Um…” Derek’s fingers curl under his chin, tilting Will’s face up. He looks directly into Nursey’s eyes and forgets to think. Then they’re kissing and it’s not like the first -frantic, fast, pulling apart to rip at clothes-, it’s slow and deep in a way that Will doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get over. He was pretty sure around the time Derek slid fully inside him and whispered, “wow,” in a low, fucked-out out breath, he’d been ruined for other people. Now he realizes how many facets that ruin is refracting through. Derek pulls back and Will keeps his eyes closed.

               “You know Poindexter, we’re kinda doing his backwards.” Will opens his eyes in confusion.

               “What?” Derek snorts, rolling Will onto his back, hovering over him to kiss down his throat.

               “Having sex before the dating. It’s so millennial of us.” Derek is chuckling against his throat and Will stares helplessly at the ceiling.

               “You want to date me?” Ok, that was way too embarrassingly high-pitched and he’s gonna get chirped forever. Derek pulls back, eyebrows raised, biting down a grin.

               “Oh my god dude, you sound so fucking surprised! You think I just jump into bed with random guys?” The end sounds just a touch too serious and Will tries to backpedal.

               “No! I just-fuck, I…” Nursey’s smile is dimming and Will can’t- “I like you, like a lot and…this wasn’t something I ever thought would happen.” He wants to say more, but Derek is kissing him, their skin sticking uncomfortably together, but Will ignores that too and tugs Derek fully down onto him.

               “So…” Derek starts, pulling back. “Is that a yes? Am I allowed to wine and dine you?” Will snorts and rolls his eyes, but the effect is likely ruined by the goofy grin on his face.

               “Sure, but just so you know I don’t put out on the first date.” Derek laughs, nuzzling his face into Will’s neck, kissing him over and over again.

               “You’re worth the wait.”  


End file.
